Millions of homeowners have found it convenient and helpful to provide outdoor lights lining the edge of a sidewalk or driveway. The most popular outdoor lights provide a solar panel which charges a battery, and a low-powered light which is activated at sunset and deactivated at sunrise. This provides sufficient light to navigate the sidewalk or driveway without being obtrusive. However, conventional outdoor lights are not equipped with removable/changeable decorative elements. A decorative element for such outdoor lights can provide an opportunity for homeowners to celebrate seasonal holidays, show their support for their favorite sports teams, and express many other messages.
Therefore, there is a need for a lighting fixture that may overcome one or more of the above-mentioned problems and/or limitations.